Song of a Shinigami
by aznkunoichi
Summary: What if Mitsuki killed herself before she met Takuto and Meroko and became a shinigami? Will the realm of the shinigami be turned upside down by a shinigami who still remembers her love of music?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon wo Sagashite or any of its characters.

* * *

**

She could feel her life slipping away, as soon as she plunged that dagger into her heart. She could hear someone, probably the housekeeper, screaming for her grandma. Her grandma's face was the last thing she saw before she was consumed by darkness.

"What are we supposed to do now?" a voice from the shadows asked.

"Yes, the girl we were assigned to watch over just committed suicide."

"Hmmmmm. Takuto, Meroko, you have a new mission. You are to watch over the girl and make sure that she is successful as a shinigami."

"But boss…"

"No buts. I have given you your assignment. You are to carry it out." Without another word, the two shinigami disappear.

"Hey, Meroko, what do you think the new girl's going to be like?" Takuto asked his partner as they flew to what the shinigami called "The Forest of Tragedy".

"Who knows, she might be stubborn, weird, or even crazy?" Meroko replied. She had been a shinigami for a long time, and was in a bad mood. Takuto was bad enough, but now she has to take care of another new girl? "Just shut up ok Takuto?"

Mitsuki woke up in what seemed to be a forest. The first thing she saw was two strange looking people staring at her. She found her voice and asked, "Who are you?" The girl smiled. She had long pink hair wearing pink and black clothes. The most disturbing part about her was the long rabbit ears sticking out from her hat and the wings on her back.

The girl said, "My name's Meroko and this is Takuto. You probably don't remember, but when you committed suicide, you also committed a grave sin. Your punishment is to serve here, in the realm of death, to atone for your crime. We'd better get you introduced to the boss. After that, we'll explain everything."

"Boss, we brought the new girl," Takuto said as he deposited Mitsuki in front of the boss.

Mitsuki stared at the boss and suddenly blurted out, "Excuse me, do you know anything about me? I can't remember anything."

The boss stared at Mitsuki. "Well, it's a good thing this girl doesn't remember anything about her past. That saves me the trouble of having to change everything about her," he thought. Then he said to Mitsuki, "Ok, let's see. Your name is Mitsuki Koyama. As of right now, you are a shinigami. You are also assigned to Takuto and Meroko's team as an apprentice shinigami. Your animal will be a butterfly. However, you will not gain your antennae or wings until you successfully retrieve a soul. Therefore, for the time being, you will have a hat, and temporary wings. Meroko, she will share your room. Teach her the proper ways to be a shinigami."

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter. Please R&R. No flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not going to be updating until next week when finals are over. Don't expect any updates until then.

* * *

**

"Meroko, what does a shinigami do?" Mitsuki asked. She walked alongside Meroko as they walked to her new room.

"Well, let's see. A shinigami collects souls from people who are dying. A shinigami comes to be when a human commits suicide. You can think of it as a punishment for not living your life to its full potential. Now stop asking me questions," Meroko said. She was in a sour mood. She had to share her room!

"Meroko, can I ask one more question?"

"Whatever."

"Earlier, I heard Takuto talking with another shinigami. He mentioned ghosts. What are ghosts?"

Meroko stiffened. "Ghosts are the result of a shinigami who recover their memory before they grow their wings. Oh, here's my room." Meroko fitted a bunny shaped key to the lock and they went inside.

Mitsuki drew in her breath. "Meroko, your room is beautiful." The room was white, and sunlight flooded the large room through the window. Meroko's bed was in one corner, and it seemed as if Mitsuki's belongings had already been moved inside. Stuffed animals lined the walls, and a single rabbit plushie sat on Meroko's bed. "These stuffed animals are so cute!"

Meroko sighed. This is going to be a lot of hard work.

Two weeks later

Mitsuki had really grown on Meroko. True, the girl hasn't been able to retrieve a soul yet, but she was friendly. Meroko was coming back from the shower when she heard Mitsuki singing something.

_naze darou_

_koi no shikate sae_

_sukkari wasureteta_

_deai wa itsuka kuru_

_wakare no hajimari to_

Meroko immediately rushed in. Singing was forbidden among the shinigami. She had a reputation to maintain. She burst into the room and covered Mitsuki's mouth. She whispered, "Mitsuki, never sing here."

Mitsuki replied, "But Meroko, I love singing."

"Well, don't. Tomorrow, I'll take you out with two friends of mine to learn about shinigami ways. But first, your costume's done!" Meroko held up a white camisole with a light blue miniskirt.

"Wow, thanks Meroko. These are awesome!"

* * *

The next day

The next morning Meroko did up Mitsuki's hair into a ponytail. Mitsuki went out in her new clothes, which looked great on her.

"Meroko, who are these two friends of yours?" Mitsuki asked.

"You'll know when you see them." Meroko spotted two girls waving at them. She rushed forward. "Hey Natsumi, Kanami. Long time no see." The two girls smiled. "Natsumi, Kanami, this is Mitsuki. Mitsuki, Natsumi and Kanami are twins. Natsumi's the one in purple, and Kanami's the one in yellow. We're going to the mall today."

"Meroko, how much money did you bring with you? Kanami and I only have about $100 together," Natsumi said.

"About $200," Meroko replied.

"Great! That's enough money to buy some clothes for us!" Kanami said happily.

* * *

Two hours later

"That was the most fun I had ever had!" Kanami and Natsumi said in unison. They were at the food court relaxing after a long day.

"I'm going to buy some drinks for us. What do you want?" Meroko asked.

"Coke for me and Pepsi for Kanami."

"I'll have a bottle of water." Meroko left.

Natsumi leaned over. "So Mitsuki, talk to us. You haven't spoken a word all day. What's your hobby? I like reading and Kanami likes shopping."

"I like singing," Mitsuki said. The twins froze.

"Um…singing?" Kanami asked

"Yeah, I love J-pop music."

Kanami stared. "Mitsuki, singing here is forbidden. Ever wondered why we don't have radios?"

Mitsuki looked shocked. "Why?"

This time Natsumi answered, "Because music makes everyone happy. This is supposed to be a punishment. We're not supposed to be happy."

Meroko came back with a blond boy behind her. "Hey, you'll never guess who I ran into. Izumi."

Natsumi and Kanami stood up. "We're leaving."

"Yeah, Mitsuki totally not cool."

Meroko stared at them. Then she looked at Mitsuki. Izumi stared at her. "Um…if this is a bad time, I could just come to your room later,"

"That'd be great." Izumi walked away.

"Mitsuki, what did you say to them. Kanami's usually so nice. She has never called anyway not cool before."

"Well, I just told them that I like singing…"

Meroko cut her off. "Mitsuki, didn't I tell you that you're not supposed to sing? Come on, we're going back."

* * *

About three hours later

Izumi knocked on the door of Meroko's room.

"Come in!" she called.

"Meroko, the boss wants to see you. Something about the new girl."

Meroko tensed. What would the boss want to talk to her about?

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter! You can give me suggestions if you want.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

With Meroko

Meroko peered into the room nervously. She didn't know what the boss wanted her for. "Boss, you wanted me?" she asked nervously.

"It has come to my attention that Mitsuki is a bit of trouble."

"Yes, she clearly enjoys singing. She won't stop singing," Meroko answered.

"Hmmmmm. In that case, you will take Takuto and Mitsuki to the human world tomorrow to retrieve a soul. Let's just hope she's not like Takuto. He's a real failure. Here's your mission briefing."

Meroko took the papers from the boss.

"That is all. You may go." Meroko left.

* * *

Back in the room

Izumi entered the room after Meroko left to find Mitsuki sitting inside. "Are you the new girl?" he asked.

"Yeah, my name's Mitsuki," Mitsuki answered.

"Nice to meet you Mitsuki. I'm Izumi. This is my partner Jonathan." He gestured to a ghost floating behind him.

Meroko came back into the room. "Izumi, get out! This is the girls' dorm!" She threw a pillow at him.

"Fine, fine. See you later!"

Mitsuki looked up at Meroko. "Meroko, what are those papers you're holding?"

Meroko handed the papers to her. "Our next mission."

Mitsuki peered at the sheet of paper. "It says that we're supposed to take the soul of a girl named Mina."

"Yes, she's dying of tuberculosis. We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Sure."

* * *

The next day

"Meroko, is Takuto coming too?" Mitsuki asked. They were in front of the gate to the human realm.

Meroko paced back and forth worriedly. "Takuto's late! I told him to be here at 7! It's 7:30 now!"

Takuto suddenly flew in so quickly that he crashed into the gate. "Relax Meroko. I'm here."

"Great, let's go!"

* * *

In the human world

Mitsuki, Meroko, and Takuto were lost. They had been flying around for the last 30 minutes trying to find the correct hospital. There were just so many big hospitals.

"Meroko, I'm getting tired. Did you find the hospital yet?" Mitsuki asked.

Meroko clutched a GPS system that she had swiped from a nearby store. "I think we're almost there." The hospital came into view.

"Ok, we're there. Now what do we do?" Takuto asked.

"We're looking for room 214."

"I found it!" Mitsuki pointed at a door.

The three shinigami entered the room to find a young girl lying in a bed. She seemed to be having difficulty breathing and her face was pale. Meroko gestured to the girl. "There's our target. Mitsuki, take her soul."

"How?" Mitsuki asked. She really didn't want to take the young girl's soul.

"Just do it. It should come to you instinctively."

Mitsuki's hand lingered over Mina's chest.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" Meroko hissed.

Mitsuki's hand dropped. "I can't do it."

Meroko turned to Takuto. "How about you?" Takuto shook his head. Meroko sighed. "Why do I always take the soul?" She took out a whip and took Mina's soul with a quick jab.

Mitsuki stared as the soul left the body. She couldn't believe it. When the boss had told her about the duties of a shinigami, she had never expected to take souls from humans.

Meroko flashed a glare had Takuto and her. To Mitsuki, she said, "Since it is your first time, I suppose you don't have to take a soul. However, you should know that you'll never be a professional shinigami until you have taken at least one soul. That earns you your wings and the physical characteristics of your animal."

To Takuto, she said, "Takuto, this is your 10th mission. You still haven't been able to take a soul."

Mitsuki and Takuto stayed silent.

"Come on, we're going back."

* * *

Back in the shinigami world

"Ok, I need to report the results of our mission to the boss. You two just go back to your rooms." Mitsuki and Takuto left.

* * *

In the boss's room

"So, what you're telling me is Mitsuki refused to take a soul."

"Yes." Meroko said. "I don't know what to do with them."

"How about this? You go with Izumi and Jonathan on your next mission. I'll assign Natsumi and Kanami with Mitsuki and Takuto. Let's see if they'll be willing to take souls when they are with two older, more experienced shinigami."

"I think that's a great idea. Maybe it's just because they don't like me or I'm not experienced enough." Meroko said. True, she wasn't happy about being with Izumi and his creepy partner, but it was better than shy Mitsuki or loudmouth Takuto.

"Good. The girls and Takuto will take the soul of a boy who is going to be hit by a car. You and Izumi will take the soul of Fuzuki Koyama, who fell ill after her granddaughter's suicide. Also, you will take the souls of the people who are going to die in an airplane crash."

Meroko gasped. She's taking the soul of Mitsuki's grandmother?

* * *

**Please review if you liked this story. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! Sorry it took so long to update. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Is there something wrong, Meroko?" questioned the boss. 

"Um, no, I'm fine." Meroko responded quickly.

"Ok, then I expect you to tell Takuto and Mitsuki about their mission. I will inform Natsumi and Kanami myself. That is all. You are dismissed."

"I will go immediately." Meroko bowed and left the room.

* * *

With Takuto and Mitsuki

* * *

Meroko said, "….and during that time I will be going on a mission with Izumi. Any questions?" 

Mitsuki raised her hand. "Will I have to take a soul this time? I don't think I can do it." Meroko responded, "Natsumi and Kanami will fill you in. I expect to hear a good report from you, Takuto, Natsumi, or Kanami tomorrow after you return. Got it?"

"Got it." Mitsuki and Takuto replied at the same time.

"Ok, now get some rest. Natsumi and Kanami will meet you outside tomorrow."

* * *

The next day

* * *

"Hey, Takuto, Mitsuki. Ready yet?" Natsumi asked. 

"Of course. If not, why would we have shown up?" Takuto said.

"Hey, none of that cockiness. During this mission, we expect you to be on your best behavior," said Kanami.

"Fine, fine, but I don't have to like it," Takuto said sulkily. "Don't worry, we didn't expect you to," both girls said.

"Oh, by the way, we forgive you, Mitsuki, but don't ever mention that thing ever again." "You mean…..mmph!" Natsumi had covered her mouth with her hand. "Yes, we mean that. Now don't speak of it again." She removed her hand.

"Well, what are we waiting for, an invitation? Let's go!" exclaimed Takuto.

"Yeah, yeah, coming. Remember, no cockiness," teased Natsumi.

Takuto muttered a string of curses under his breath. What had he done to deserve being stuck with these two annoying girls plus one?

* * *

In the human world

* * *

"Luckily, you two don't have the same sense of direction as Meroko, otherwise we'd be dead now, wandering through these streets," said Takuto. 

"We'll take that as a compliment. Now, here we are. We're an hour early, so why not do some sightseeing around this area?"

"I think it sounds great!" chimed Natsumi and Mitsuki as Takuto said, "I think it sounds horrible!" Takuto paled as Natsumi and Kanami put on a sweet grin.

"Oh well, majority rules. Now let's go!"

Over the next 45 minutes, the girls went everywhere from clothing shops to coffee stores, and with 15 minutes left to spare, they went back to the street. They could see the boy they were going to take the soul of around the block.

"There's our target. Mitsuki, why don't you do it, seeing as you aren't a full-fledged shinigami yet."

Mitsuki shook her head and waved her hands vigorously. "Oh no, I couldn't possibly do that. I really can't. I'm too scared."

"It's ok, Mitsuki, just take his soul. It should come to you naturally, and it only takes a second," Kanami coaxed. "You can do it, just believe in yourself."

"……ok."

"Good. Oh wait, now comes the boy. You must go, quickly!"

Mitsuki flew down and hovered in front of the boy. She thought, _how am I going to do this? I've never done something like this in my life! Somebody, help me!_

At that moment, the boy walked right up to her. "Who are you? How are you flying? How come I can only see you?" Mitsuki didn't say a thing. Still in her thoughts, she completely forgot she was supposed to take the boy's soul.

Kanami flew down. "Mitsuki, what am I going to do with you?" she sighed. "How can you plan on being a shinigami if you can't take a soul? Takuto! You do it!"

Takuto shook his head. "No way am I doing that!"

Kanami sighed again. "Natsumi! Get Mitsuki up where you are!" "On it!" Natsumi flew down and dragged Mitsuki back up. Kanami, meanwhile, shouted to Takuto, "Now watch this! Don't forget, you'll have to do this someday!" In a flash, she took the boy's soul and flew back up. "You know, this isn't going to work if you keep on hesitating."

"Yeah, yeah, you're not the boss of me."

"Ok then, I'll just tell Meroko about your failure," said Kanami in a singsong tone.

"Ok, I don't care!"

* * *

With Meroko and Izumi

* * *

"Found it! Fuzuki Koyama's household!" Meroko cried with an expression of happiness on her face. 

"What, you actually thought we wouldn't find it?"

"Wh-what? Of course not! Why would you think that?" Meroko sputtered.

"Oh, nothing, just a feeling," Izumi replied.

"Oh well, um, who's taking her soul?"

"Hm, why don't you do it? I'm feeling kind of lazy today." "Fine."

Meroko flew into Fuzuki Koyama's room. Fuzuki was dying of heart failure and grief. Meroko took out her whip and quickly took her soul. For some reason, she felt a bit uneasy after taking the woman's soul. "Let's go," she told Izumi.

* * *

Back in the shinigami world

* * *

Takuto was silent, his back turned to Meroko. 

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you?! You are a total failure, and when someone else helps you, you still can't do it!" Meroko yelled furiously. She turned to Mitsuki. "You too! I know you're new, but that's no excuse! I don't want you to end up like Takuto!" After finally blowing off some steam, she settled down.

"At least you tried." She turned back to Takuto. He winced, knowing what she was going to say. "You, though, you have absolutely no excuse! You refused an order from a higher ranking shinigami directly!"

"What am I going to do with you?" Meroko sighed. She left the room quietly, but slammed the door.

"Um, Takuto, what just happened?"

* * *

Outside the room

* * *

Meroko was muttering to herself when her head suddenly started overflowing with pictures and memories. 

_Is this me?

* * *

_

Again, sorry it took so long to update. Please review! 


End file.
